Unspoken
by xxFallenVampirexx
Summary: He is no longer Jace Wayland my best friend. He is Jonathan Herondale, the sexy rock singer that every girl in the world is in love with and I have no idea who that is. AU: Clace all human
1. Gone

" _So you're really going to go to the audition? Hell I'll even drive you!" I practically scream. My best friend Jace Wayland is a singer. He has the most amazing voice. Not only can he sing but he can also write his own music. His songs are what makes it better about the whole situation. How many singers out there can you truly say writes their own music? I can't really name many and Jace is one of them._

" _Woah Clary settle down. Yes it's an amazing opportunity, but thousands and thousands of guys my age or even older will be there doing the exact same thing I am."_

" _Yes but none of them will have the talent you have. Jace I hear you practice every day, you want this don't sit there and say you don't." I smile up at his golden eyes as they are staring into my own eyes. He is rather beautiful. I never really noticed before until now. Everyone has always thought that we would get married someday but I know that won't happen. Jace isn't a small town type of guy. He deserves better than this, better than me. An average girl with absolutely no talent other than my art will be going nowhere. But Jace? He will be something._

" _Where in this entire conversation did I say I didn't want this? I would be insane not to want this." He takes my hand and pulls me towards the car. Butterflies fill my stomach as I drive Jace to the audition. Basically it's a singing competition but nothing like American idol. It's only one shot one chance. They hear hundreds and hundreds of people in each state. The thing is they only pick one person each year. I like to compare it to football scouts in a way just with singers. Except with football scouts they pick a lot more than one person._

 _If Jace doesn't win it will be a mistake because this boy has so much talent it's crazy._

 _When we arrive at the music hall, a lot of people are here as well. Not just potential singers but friends and family as well. Jace's adoptive parents are in the front row a long with my mom and dad and some of our close friends. I kiss him on the cheek and put my lips to his ear. "Hey you are going to knock them dead okay? I am so proud to call myself your best friend. Good luck." I give him a huge hug and run over to my parents, watching Jace walk over to the stage._

 _This is it. This is his moment and no one can take that away from him._

 _. . . . . . . . . ._

When you are young and have a best friend you think nothing could separate you from each other. You grew up together you thought you would basically do everything. Get married, have kids, and grow old together as friends. But that doesn't happen and especially not in my case. When we were Seventeen my best friend had the opportunity to become a star. He always told me he would never forget me. But he was wrong because he did. He forgot about all the little people he knew that got him to where he is today.

He is no longer Jace Wayland my best friend. He is Jonathan Herondale, the sexy rock singer that every girl in the world is in love with and I have no idea who that is.

It's been six years since I last saw him. He looks different now. My mom bought his CD and tried to get me to listen to it but I just couldn't. I can't stomach it. I know what you are thinking right? We were best friend. I should support him, and I did at least for a little while. But then we grew apart. Actually **we** didn't grow apart. He did.

I even recall the conversation we had before he went on tour for his first album.

" _Clary you had to have known this would happen."_

" _Known what? That my best friend basically is abandoning me for teenage girls throwing themselves at you? Oh yeah I should have known that. Or my best friend wanting to break up a pretty good friendship? I can't believe you Jace."_

" _What are you jealous or something? Remember when you pushed me to do this? This is your fault not mine."_

" _Oh okay, have a great life then Jace Wayland. Oh excuse me JONATHAN." I practically scream and storm out of the car, walking the five miles back to my house._

I haven't spoken to him since and honestly I don't know if I ever will. He never comes back to visit. His parents moved out to where he lives so it's not like I ever see him there.

What am I doing with my life?

. . . . . . . . . .

"Clarissa Fray." My mom stands up and smiles taking lots of pictures, and I guess cheering for me? I walk over to the podium and collect my degree. It's just a piece of paper tied up with a fancy blue ribbon. Yes you guessed it, I am just graduating college with a degree in art. Oh who would have guessed that? Oh that's right me. I go and sit back down next to Simon Lewis who is also graduating with me. We have been friends for the last 4 years and I'm glad I know him. I met him in a time of sorrow, so you could call him my rock I guess.

Simon is a nerd just like me although I think the type of nerd he is and the type of nerd I am are completely different things, but opposites do attract right?

"What is this big surprise your mom has for you?" Simon whispers as other students get up to collect their degrees.

"I don't know she said the second the ceremony is over we are going out to eat and then she is going to reveal her big surprise."

"Is Luke going to be there?" Luke, my basic stepfather. Growing up my mom and dad told me he was my uncle but now he's dating my mom and it's not that weird. Finding out he isn't really my uncle is a relief because I've never seen my mom happier.

"He will after the restaurant." Luke owns a book shop and lately it's been crawling with people so he comes home later and later.

After the ceremony is over Simon, my mom and I walk over to the Pier which is a famous seafood restaurant in town. It's actually the only restaurant worth anything around here.

I always order crab cakes and my mom orders lobster.

"Where is dad?" I look around expecting him to be here. My mom and father divorced not too long after Jace left. I had a lot of heartache back then. Thank god for Simon or I don't think I would have survived.

My mom's face fell. "Oh honey I'm sorry he couldn't make it. His job took him over to Japan so he won't be home for a while."

Oh story of my life I guess.

"So Mrs. Fray what is this big surprise you have to show Clary?"

"Oh Simon thank you I almost forgot." My mom pushes an envelope over to me. I hope it's not money because I told her not to spend anything on me. I grab the big white envelope and feel inside. Tickets, four of them.

"Mom? What's this?"

"Don't be mad. I know you said not to spend money on you but, I couldn't help it."

"I know but Tickets to New York? Mother!"

Simon picks up the other tickets and stares at them. His whole demeanor changes.

"Clary…" I look at his face and wonder what could make him so upset.

"What's wrong Simon?" He throws the tickets down and stands up.

"I need to use the bathroom." Simon hurries to the other side of the restaurant. I look at my mom who looks concerned. I look down at the tickets he threw at me. Why would tickets from a concert upset him? But then I look closer. Its two tickets to go see Jace. His band. What the hell?

"I figured it would be good to get out of this town and to see him one last time."

I don't know what to say. New York is a great opportunity for me to put myself out there art wise, but to see Jace? One last time? No wonder Simon wanted out of there. I feel a little sick. New York? Jace? Everything starts to blur and my eyes start to feel heavy.

"CLARY." I hear my mom yell as everything goes black.

. . . . . . . .

 **A/N: So Clace is my favorite ship. I have always and will always love this ship. This is an AU all human, no Shadowhunters. Please read and review I would greatly appreciate it. I know this kind of story probably has been done a zillion times but I like stuff like this so I thought I would give it a shot! Thank you!**


	2. A Song

I awoke to sunlight shining through my pink drapes. I have begged my mother to change those drapes but all she said was, 'No you used to love pink plus it accents your room." I seriously can't wait to make my own decorating decisions.

My head felt a bit fuzzy. All I remember was Simon leaving the table clearly upset and my mom giving me tickets to see Jace in New York. The tickets he looked at were at the edge of my bed along with my plane tickets to New York. Under any other circumstances I would leave without a doubt to New York for art but Jace. Jace my ex best friend will be performing there. Why on earth would someone like me say yes? Yes he's gorgeous, and yes he's the best thing that ever happened to me prior to Simon but it's been six years. What else would I have left to say to him other than I hate you asshole? That just doesn't seem needed really.

Maybe it's some kind of life lesson from my mother that she can't really come out right and say it. What kind of lesson could it be though? Learn to forgive? To not hold a grudge for six years? Honestly I don't want to be a stereotype where women hold grudges for years on end but how can I forgive him for this? He left me to become famous did I not mean anything to him?

"Clary, oh thank god I was getting worried." My mother moved over the tickets and sat at the edge of the bed looking at me with concern.

"My anxiety must have kicked in or something. Is Simon here?"

"No, he said he had to go home and think about some things. Whatever that means." I would usually roll my eyes at things he would say but this time I don't know. Should I be worried about him? It's not like I'm really going to go.

"The only reason Simon left like he did was because I told him everything that happened between Jace and I. He probably just doesn't want me to mix myself up with Jace again." I say quietly not really looking anywhere in particular. My room used to be covered in drawings of Jace. He was my muse you could say.

I don't know if I ever had feelings for him in that way but when he left I was very heartbroken. I literally ripped up everything I ever drew or wrote about him and burned the pieces in my back yard. My mother had me checked for something because she read somewhere that teenagers who burn things are a bad sign. That was the first and last thing I ever burned besides candles.

"Maybe it is too soon to want you to go and see him but honey you need to. To forgive him and move on with your life." My mother reached across the small space between us and caressed my hair like she used to do when I was a little girl. Move on with my life? I thought I already had? I made new friends well actually one but that counts right? I graduated college, although I have no freaking idea what I am going to do with a degree in art, and to top it off I got rid of everything that had to do with Jace. How is that not moving on?

"Mom I'm a college graduate now and I have Simon, what more is there to life?"

"Yes but hanging out with Simon every night, eating potato chips and watching re runs of America's next top model isn't my idea of moving on or even moving to be exact. If you don't go see Jace at his concert then fine don't. But New York has other things to do. Like famous art museums perhaps? Or go see a show on Broadway. How often does a person get to do that in such a small town?"

She's right. When are moms ever wrong?

"Since you said I should this and I should do that I'm assuming you aren't coming with me?"

My mom looks out the window, her long hair in a braid with two paint brushes tying it together. She is rather beautiful but she always hides it in jeans and a t-shirt. What I wouldn't give to see my mother in something elegant.

"No I can't. Luke and I both run that book shop after all, plus it's time you discover things on your own. Bring Simon I'm sure he would love to come." Simon, I almost forgot about him. I nod my head and my mother gets up to leave. I reach for my cell phone and quickly dial Simon's number without even looking at the numbers, that's how close we are.

"Simon Lewis at your service." He spoke quickly and short, not something I expected to hear. Simon is always happy to hear from me.

"Hey Simon it's me, are you busy?"

"Of course I know it's you Clary. No not at this moment I am not busy what's up?"

"I would rather ask you this in person." Asking him to come to New York with me is kind of a big thing that you just don't ask over the phone.

"What is it Fray?"

"Okay well you can say no but would you like to go to New-"

Simon completely cut me off and said with no hesitation, "Yes. When do we leave?"

"Oh well I expected to beg you but okay! Well the tickets my mom bought said we leave in a couple of days, will that be enough time to get off work?"

"It shouldn't be a problem since it's just my band." Simon has this band that is really terrible and the only gigs they get are at this local coffee shop in town. They get paid though so I guess that's something.

"Well great see you then." I can sense his smile even though I am not currently with him. We both hang up and flop back down on the bed.

I don't really listen to the radio much but I felt like this deserves a listen to. Maybe I can find something relaxing. I flip around the channels and of course there are only commercials. Finally I find a station worth listening to and something begins to play.

" _The soft red curls fall upon her cheeks, every time I see it I want to touch them_

 _Her green eyes when they smile make me feel alive_

 _Everything about her is beautiful, beautiful_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh why did this have to end?_

 _You knew me better than anyone_

 _Please don't leave me my little red_

 _I want you I need you but I don't deserve you"_

I look in the mirror. Long red curls form down my face. My green eyes are staring back at me. This song is about me.

. . . . . . .

 **A/N: I do not own TMI only Cassie Claire does and her characters. I just own this story: D Well yeah Clary of course it's about you. I know some people are probably worried but I won't let Clary just abandon Simon. He will actually become a huge character and a huge friend. Nothing romantic because I do not ship them and never will plus this is a Clace fanfic. I just want you to know Clary will probably never forgive Jace for this but that doesn't mean she can't forget right?**

 **Nerdgirlfamily: Hey thank you so much for the review and I glad you like it. I hope I can keep you interested even after this chapter and more to come!**

 **Cheery Tropay Venturi: You are right Simon has been a part of her life for 4 years and Jace is in the past. Well friendship wise that's all they were so who knows. But don't worry it won't be fast at all. It will take a while for anything to happen! Thanks for the review!**

 **Fangirl517: Hey there! Thanks Clace is the best and I hope I capture them well for everyone!**

 **Bubblegum234: I see what you did there! Enjoy :D**

 **4everness: Thank you, you are so kind!**

 **Xpeachgirl27x: HEY don't worry Clary is okay I would never actually harm her! My writing style is interesting? I hope that is a good thing haha. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews. Please continue because that's what helps me continue!**


	3. The Rune Tattoo

"So you never told me who that song was about." I slip on my jacket and walk out into the crisp night air with my longtime friend Alec. I wrote this song years ago but never decided to actually sing it until the starting of this tour. It's not going to be on any of our albums but I figured no one would care since I write all the music anyways and handle all the press.

"It's just a song about some girl, no one worth mentioning." She really is something to mention. Clary was my best friend at one point and of course I wrote this song about her. I don't know what really possessed me to put it out on the radio. Maybe deep down in my subconscious I wanted her to hear the song, to show her that obviously I think about her, every damn day.

"It sure doesn't sound like this person, whoever that might be, didn't mean anything to you." I give Alec a look to drop the subject and he didn't push it further.

When we reach our cars I smile and wave and shut the door behind me. Finally some peace and quiet. Not that I don't mind Alec's company but he is ridiculously nosey when I don't give him more information about something. Yes he's my close friend of six years but I'm still allowed to keep some things for myself right?

 _Damn, I really shouldn't have put out that song._

. . . . . .

My apartment is dark and lonely when I walk up to my door. Yes what is a famous singer doing living in apartment and not a multimillionaire house? Well I'm not a multimillionaire and I'm just smart with my money. You could say I'm kind of cheap in that sense, minus my horrendous clothes shopping, and yes my gaming room. Hey I can afford it right? Other than that I live like a normal person should live.

I step over a bunch of flowers, candy, cards, and teddy bears, stuff my fans which are mostly girls, give to me for as gifts. Unfortunately I don't have that much privacy when everyone knows where I live but at least when I come home late at night no one bangs on my door. They do it when I'm not here.

I slip off my jacket and throw it on the couch, turn on the T.V to just have some kind of noise in the background, and lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling. I do this a lot. This position is normally how I come up with most of my songs.

"The band "Fallen Angels" is going to be performing in a couple of weeks. We all know the lead singer Jace Herondale formally known as 'Jace Wayland' will be signing autographs before the show. I even heard a rumor that he will be taking his shirt off on stage."

"Oh don't all the young boys do that?" I roll my eyes. Who even said I was going to do that? I'm not a part of silly boy band like Nsync. We are a serious group despite having a huge teenage girl following.

"Well of course they do but we are all _dying_ to know what is underneath all of that." What is this TMZ? I flip off the T.V and shut my eyes. I like being famous or at least I thought I liked being famous.

Oh to be in the simple life of living in a small town, sitting on the porch with your best friend who draws, and all you feel is the summer breeze blowing in. Those were simple times. Now nothing is the same.

. . . . . . .

I don't even know if I want to go to New York. A huge part of me does just to get it over with, but the other part of me just wants to stay in my small town and not go anywhere ever. I mean the thought of someone putting a song about me out there just kind of confuses me. Especially since I haven't spoken to this person in so many years. At least I think this song is about me.

Maybe I should just pretend I never heard it.

"Honey? Hey oh what's wrong?" My mom comes in without knocking again and looks at me with concern written all over her face. I am really going to have to talk to her about personal space and privacy.

"Oh nothing just thinking you know maybe I will pick up some new art supplies today."

"Feeling inspired?"

"Something like that."

"Let me know when you go because I think we should buy you some new clothes." I look down at my torn white tank top and tattered jeans. The comfiest clothes are the ones with the wear and tear in them.

"For what? I was thinking of not even bothering with that."

"Clary you can't go to those museums looking like that. I won't stand for it."

I roll my eyes, take a deep breath, and nod my head yes in defeat.

The worst thing about living in a small town is the fact that there is literally only three stores in the whole town. One for grocery, one for clothes, and the other is a miscellaneous store that has a gas pump attached to it, but not necessarily a gas station.

When my mother and I walk into the clothing store it's surprisingly empty. I immediately head to the area I know very well which of course is just jeans and t-shirts. Yes I am that kind of girl.

I feel my arm being dragged over to the line of dresses and skirts, and at first I put up a fight but my mom told me to act my own age and grow up. So this is what I am doing, my first step of actually growing up. Buying a few dresses. Ugh this is going to be so uncomfortable.

. . . .

Twenty agonizing minutes later I end up with three dresses and a skirt. My mom walks out of the store proud to finally have a girl and asks me if I want to go eat somewhere. I kindly decline reminding her that I have to go buy some art supplies before the store closes. Another annoying thing about small towns. Everything closes at ridiculous hours. Once inside I see a line of girls screaming at something in the corner. That corner is filled with CD's. One girl walks past me carrying a "Fallen Angels" CD. I don't know who they are but apparently they are very popular seeing that every girl that has walked past me is buying one.

I see Simon standing by the CD's in his uniform stocking up the merchandise. I hurry over by him and poke him in the ribs. He turns around with obvious annoyance, but then when he sees it's me he smiles, the smile however doesn't reach his eyes.

"Oh it's just you, I thought it was one of those annoying teenage girls."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Oh since this morning, when we received this shipment of CD's that just came in for this band called the "Fallen Angels". Have you heard of them?" Simon asks looking from me to the CD. I look at the cover. It doesn't have a picture of anyone on the front. Just a simple drawing of a rune. Wait. I look at my wrist and then back at the CD.

Simon notices my reaction and his eyes close briefly.

"Clary why does this band have a drawing of your tattoo on the front of it?"

. . . . . .

 **MWHAHAHAHA. So yes. Jace isn't a total ass hat right? I love writing his character…even though technically it's only the second time I've done it. I hope I have done him justice!**

 **Golden Herondale: Oh don't worry I plan on doing something because remember she just bought dresses and a skirt! Even though technically she hasn't yet decided if she's going to the concert or not!**

 **PeachGirl: Probably won't update as often as I have been but enough so you guys won't get sick of waiting! Simon is a sweet friend he just wants to protect her :D**

 **Fangirl: Yeah Jace is a crazy dude but I can't tell you if she will go or not because that would just ruin everything!**

 **Bubblegum: It is a song that I pulled out of thin air sooo. I know not the greatest but he did write it around the time he ended the relationship so…he has that going for him.**

 **4everness: THEY JUST MIGHT :D**

 **Jessagraystairs; I adore your name! Thanks for the review!**

 **Cheshire: Haha that is true I could torture him a bit since it's obvious he misses her!**

 **Debra Williams: Thank you for the review!**

 **Shauna; I plan on revealing that in the next chapter!**

 **Niamh: I KNOW but its okay :D Simon is a good guy he will survive!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. Reviews help me continue so please read and enjoy!**


	4. Simon the Jealous Boyfriend

Clary's POV

When I was about Twelve years old I knew what I wanted to do with my life even then. I have always wanted to draw. And during the time of first attempting to draw I had an obsession with Runes. I guess what I really like about them is the way they look. I would draw this one rune repeatedly everywhere, on the walls, the desks, and even on my wrist. My first and only tattoo is this said rune. It's called the fearless rune. I have always liked the look of it and how it makes me feel. I am stronger because of it. Just a couple of years ago, I went and paid for a permanent tattoo on my wrist. Simon of course made fun of me. "Come on Clary, a tattoo isn't going to make you fearless. You have to make yourself fearless."

Maybe he's right and maybe he's wrong, but at the time I didn't care. Jace was the only person that really understood my fascination with it because at the time I was a wimp, a nobody who didn't stick up for herself or anyone else. Now I do and I want to believe it's because of this rune.

Looking at Simon now I realize he's never going to understand it. I mean I can't be completely positive as to why Jace made my rune his album cover . . . maybe it's because he had a lot of fears before starting his career as a singer and song writer, maybe he needed a little push. That I can completely understand but would Simon?

Simon pries the CD out of my hands and basically slams it back to where it belongs and starts doing that with the rest of them. I look around us to see if anyone can see what is going on, but there is no one else left in the store but us.

"Simon I don't know. We had a past you know this."

"Yeah well this so called past is exactly what it is, a PAST Clary. It's time to move on don't you think?" He looks at me with hurt in his eyes. Simon is acting like a jealous boyfriend or something. It's not like I did anything wrong. I mean at least I don't think I did anything wrong.

"Okay well I'm sorry if I upset you in any way Simon but the fact of the matter is I have no idea why Jace has my rune as his album cover."

"I think I do. It's probably some ruse to get to you." Simon wouldn't look at me when he said that. He is probably too scared to see my reaction to whatever he had to say.

"To get me back for what? It's not like we were a couple or anything. Jace was my best friend. Key word: Was. He is no longer a friend okay? You are. You have earned the right to be called my best friend Simon." Simon still doesn't look at me. He continues to stuff CD's in their proper places.

"Do you want to go to his concert?" This time Simon looked directly at me. Some people say they can tell if I am lying just by looking at me. It took me a few minutes to think but it's not just a simple question. Do I really want to go see him? It's not like I have backstage passes, and not that I have really looked at the tickets but I highly doubt they are close up seats. So would it really matter if we went or not?

I don't exactly know what lead me to this answer but I'm going to say it anyways. "Yes I do."

. . . . . . . .

Jace's POV

"Have you had anything to eat yet today?" I roll my eyes, my mother can be a bit over protective of me. I'm at the age where I can live by myself and have a wonderful career, why on earth would she still act like a mother?

"Yes mom I did." I have been ignoring her calls for weeks.

"I talked to Mrs. Frey the other day . . ." My mom didn't say anything after that just kept the line silent. Maybe she was trying to see how I would react since that is my ex best friend's mother. Ex best friend….funny how that is even a thing to have an ex best friend. You grow up with someone and know them their entire life at that point and then suddenly it's done and over with. I don't want to blame her or me and I know she probably blames me for the ending of our friendship but I couldn't blame her. Not in a million years could I ever blame her.

"By your silence I am assuming you are in shock, yes we tend to talk time to time unlike you and Clary which by the way you should talk to her sometime Jace Herondale. You two used to be so close it's a shame you couldn't make it work." Work? As in a relationship? That would have never happened. She would never see me that way. Not that I want her to see me that way. Maybe back then I did but not now. No not now.

"Mom, that's great how is she doing?" I meant Clary but I'm pretty sure my mom got what I was hinting to.

"Clary is doing great she graduated in Arts." That made me smile because art was always her thing, in fact I chose one piece of art that she loved to draw everyday of our childhood as my bands Album cover. I don't know what made me think of it. Maybe because of the childlike honesty of it?

"I told Mrs. Frey that your concert is coming up soon and as a graduation present she bought Clary two tickets. Sounds like she will be bringing a friend. Isn't that great?" Great? How could that be great? I mean it's a huge place so I highly doubt we will run into each other but still, Clary at one of my concerts? Why would she even want to? Clary was dead set against me doing this in the first place, the fact that she will be coming with a friend made me feel sick.

. . . . . . .

 **OKAYYYY so merry Christmas everyone! I hope everything is going well! I thought I would post this now** **I hope you like it! PS Sorry for how short it is!**

 **And to everyone please know I respect each and every one of you. I love getting reviews because it helps me keep going whether its from someone who has a profile or someone who doesn't. I love everyone who reads it makes me happy that people like my story. Please forgive me if I do not have time today to reply to all of you. Merry Christmas and I hope it's a great one!**


	5. New York

I have knots in my stomach and I don't even know why. I guess the thought of seeing someone even in a huge crowd makes me nervous. _Don't be stupid Clary, it's not like he will even know you are there._ Sometimes I have an inner dialogue with myself, mainly to keep myself calm or rethink things. Although I never really listen to myself. I always do what I feel is the right thing. Going to this concert is the right thing. Not just for me but for Jace too. Even though he may not know I am going really to support him. Is that why I am going? Or is it because deep down I miss him and want to see him again? Wait I can't miss someone like that. Someone that would be willing to end a friendship, a very good friendship I might add over a singing career.

"Well are you ready?" My mother asks, taking some of my bags. I will only be staying a few days, one night for the concert, and the other two days for art museums. I am a girl after all and we tend to pack more than we should.

"Is Simon here?" I look around but don't see him when we walk through the living room. My mother and I live in a two bedroom house, only one bathroom. Thank god my mother doesn't care as much about her appearance as I do or we would probably have some problems.

"No, I really don't think he is going to come honey." I haven't really spoken to Simon since I said yes to his question about wanting to go the concert. How can he be mad at me for this? I know Jace was a complete asshole for leaving a friendship and never ever calling or texting me again. Not even a freaking letter, but he was a huge part of my life that I can't just move on from. I loved him. I don't know exactly in what way I loved him but I did and you can't just get over that in one night. Not that it's been one night but you know what I mean.

"So wait you are letting your one and only child go off to a foreign city all by herself?"

My mother laughs and pulls me into a hug. I can smell paint in her hair. Another project perhaps?

"New York isn't a foreign city, plus you will see Jace. You won't be by yourself." Jace? I will only see him in concert. I have no plans of actually speaking to the guy. Not that I will be able to anyways, he has so many fans or at least I think he does. I've never actually listened to their music. _You can't support someone unless you know their music._ I frown at my inner dialogue. That's not true. You can support anything without really listening or reading it.

"Mom I never said I was actually going to talk to him. Just go see what he's all about and then leave."

"Oh but actually –"My mother is cut off by Simon slamming the door open, his face is all sweaty and his hair is sticking up in many different places.

"Clary, Ms. Frey I am so sorry I am late." We both look at him and laugh.

"We didn't think you were going to make it."

Simon's smile fades. "Yeah well I wouldn't miss it for the world." I'm not sure if that's sarcasm or not but I'll take it.

. . . . . . . .

Simon's POV

I didn't tell Clary that I saw her mom put something in her bag when I arrive head first through the door. I didn't tell her I saw what she put in her bags because that would make this situation that much worse for me in the end. Maybe I should figure out a way to get rid of those _things_ those passes. Oh my god what is wrong with me? I am not her boyfriend, I am not her brother, and I am not even her father. Why do I feel so over protective of her? _Maybe because you are in love with her._ No I can't be in love with her. We are friends. Just friends right? I honestly can't bring myself to take them away. Why must Jocelyn put Clary through this? Doesn't she know the pain she went through all those years? Maybe she needs a refresher course on parenting a young girl. Oh here I go again thinking I know what's best. Someone please punch me in the face and get it over with.

"Simon now that we are alone are you sure you want to go with me? You look nervous and sick." Clary looks at me with concern written all over her face. _See she cares about you but she is also willing to go without you._

"There is no way you are going to New York without me."

"Even if that means we are seeing Jace?"

"Yes even if his music is a little gay." A little gay? Really Simon? I couldn't come up with anything better than that.

. . . . .

Clary's POV

The plane ride to New York is uneventful. Simon snores the entire time. It's loud and annoys people but I just smile because well that's Simon. No not that he's annoying, well maybe on occasion but who isn't? His snoring is a part of him and I love him so you kind of have to take the whole guy in order to love him. At least that's what my mom convinced me of rather recently. When we arrive I almost have to hit him to wake him up. Sometimes I wonder how he can sleep that deeply. I was a complete mess the whole time because I've never flown anywhere before and I had to drink a little to calm my nerves. So yes you could say I'm a little drunk.

The Hotel Dumort is beautiful when we arrive. It is a gothic style that almost looks like a castle. Simon has been giving me a weird look the entire way here. Maybe it's because I'm a little different. Or Maybe it's because I am no longer nervous to see Jace. Let's just call it liquid courage but Simon doesn't have to know that does he?

I didn't really know where else to go. My mother chose the Hotel Dumort because it's close to the place Jace and his band will be performing tonight. Yes I say tonight because it will be tonight. I am relaxed and have no more knots in my stomach. Again this is probably because of the liquid courage but I do not care anymore. The show is in a few hours and I am totally and completely fine. Right?

. . . . . . .

 **HI so this is super late and I apologize my Christmas/New Years was super busy. How was everyone else's? I hope 2016 brings everyone happiness! Also are any of you excited for Shadowhunters? I can't wait for Clace** **Okay so instead of giving you Jace I end up giving you Simon instead how awful of me! Anyways I hope you like it and I'm sorry again I have no time to comment on what people have said but please know I appreciate every follow, every comment, everything. You all keep me going thank you for your support! Also next chapter will only have Clary and Jace moments so be prepared. I hope it won't be too awkward!**


	6. Fallen Angels

Jace's POV

I can't breathe. No not because of this concert since I've done this a hundred times, but because of the possibility of seeing Clary. It's not a big venue, it's a small bar type place. So it's very possible I will see her and I don't know how I am going to act whether on stage or running to the bar to grab drinks afterwards. What would I say to her? 'Hi how are you?' No you can't just say that to someone you haven't spoken to in years. Would she smile seeing me? Or would she punch me in the face?

"Jace are you ready? Come on the crowd is piling in. It looks like a full house." Alec is leaning against the door with huge black sunglasses on his face. He must have had a rough night last night. He only wears those when he's trying to get sober.

"Uh sure." I say gathering my wits. I pull on my long sleeve black shirt that has a cut down the middle to show off my chest.

"I don't understand the point of that shirt. I mean you are eventually going to rip it off and throw it to some lovesick girl." Alec really is hungover because he is sweating and grumpy.

"That is the point Alec. To get the screams." I wink at him and he rolls his eyes shutting the door behind me. The rest of the guys must be on stage. The band consists of just ust me, a drummer and a guitarist so it's not much of a band but we work out.

I can already hear them warming up because there are chants of my name. They need me on stage. What's weird is normally it makes me feel good to hear those girls chant my name but all I can think about is one girl and one girl only. Clary.

. . . . . . .

Simon's POV

I didn't know how to control myself with her. I'm still kind of confused about how I feel. Maybe I feel just friendship love or actual love I don't know. Is she attractive? Hell yes. Clary Fray is a fiery red head of course she is attractive. Especially now. Every guy has his eyes on her. Hell I have my eyes on her but that's only because I'm trying to be protective right? Why she wore this outfit I will never understand. This isn't her. She's a t-shirt and jeans kind of a girl. Not a black leather dress kind of girl. Although it would seem a lot of girls are dressed like that tonight. But of course she looks the best. I don't know what it is. Maybe the color of her hair or the tone of her skin, but it looks lovely on her. I wish I could tell her without sounding like a freak.

Once inside I almost wanted to plug my ears it was so loud. _Come on Simon don't be a wimp. You are here for Clary, not her taste in music._ Not that the Fallen Angels are exactly Clary's type of music but you get what I mean. I am 100% here for her that's all that matters.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask, not loud but enough for her to hear me.

"Just water." She yells, probably thinking I can't hear her or something. I point towards the bar and hurry over, looking over at her while I do so I don't lose sight of her. Not that Clary would ditch me or anything. She knows no one here besides Jace and even then I doubt she would ditch me for him.

A tall skinny girl wearing jeans and a black tank top slides up next to me and smiles. "You look out of place."

"Thanks for noticing." I say sarcastically waiting for the bartender to come over. I hear the girl chuckle and get closer to me.

"I didn't mean anything bad about it, you just don't seem like the type to listen to this music."

"Why because I'm not wearing all black?"

"No because you aren't a stupid girl."

"Aren't you a girl?" I probably am showing how confused I am.

"Yes but I'm just here for my brother. You could say he's part of the band." Oh, so she's not a stupid girl.

"I'm Isabelle by the way but you can call me Izzy." She sticks out her hand. It seems so formal considering where we are.

"Simon." I take her hand and shake it. I get a good look at her. She's very pretty. The kind of pretty that doesn't need make up or fancy clothes to be pretty. She has long beautiful black hair that's tied up in a braid. Her skin is dark and she has bright red lipstick on.

I feel a hard poke on my shoulder, the bartender is looking between Izzy and I. "Oh now that I have your attention what can I get you?" Um what was I going to get again?

. . . . . . .

Clary's POV

I kind of feel out of place, but only because I don't really listen to this kind of music and I don't usually dress like this. I'm wearing a black leather dress that shows a little at the top. Not that I have much to show but you get what I am saying. My hair is curled out and my makeup is thicker than I normally have it. The room is huge and full of people. The air conditioner must have stopped working because I can't breathe it's so hot in here. I'm really glad I decided to wear a dress just not this type of dress because it is made of leather. I guess that wasn't very smart on my part.

All the girls in the room started to scream and the lights dim. The show is about to start. I could also be feeling hot because I'm so nervous to see him, to see Jace. I hope Simon hurries with that water. That will help cool me down.

A man walking around with a cart of water bottles stops by me and smiles. "A bottle for a dollar."

"Are those cold?"

"If you want it to be." He smiles at me and it's not a friendly smile. The smile is more on the creepy side. I see other girls drinking the water though so I figure it is just his lame attempt on selling water and hand over a dollar. The water is very cold and I hold it up to my neck. This will definitely help.

A tall man wearing a black long sleeved shirt walks up on stage and smiles at the crowd. Wow I barely recognize him but that's Jace. He has changed so much. When we were younger he was so skinny and his hair was more blonde. Now he's very tall, muscular and well hot. Did I just say that? No I didn't.

"How is everyone doing tonight!" Jace yells at the crowd and the girl next to me looks like she's about to faint. I almost want to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

He laughs his little laugh that I remember from years and years ago. That is definitely him. I rip off the cap on the bottle of my water and start to chug it. It's so hot in here I want to rip off my clothes too and stand in front of a fan but that wouldn't be appropriate. I feel like I'm like this because Jace is on stage and I'm nervous as hell. Although why I want to take my clothes off all of a sudden is beyond me.

The music starts to play and I don't recognize the song. I look around and feel myself start to get a little dizzy. I see Simon, he's over by the bar talking to a girl. A very tall girl and he's actually laughing. Well at least someone is enjoying himself finally.

My head feels fuzzy, my body feels fuzzy, the floor feels fuzzy, is it because I'm hot? I look down at my water seeing if there is anything else to drink. That's what I need more water. I try to signal Simon but it's too late. My legs begin to buckle and all I see is the floor.

. . . .

 **HEY GUYS. So no I didn't give up on this story I just have been going through a lot and did contemplate on just not writing ever again. But I'm seeing a therapist and he said writing is a healthy way to express yourself. Including fanfiction. So here I am. If you hate me I would totally understand. Just know that I am back and ready to keep going if you are! Please read and review! PS: That ending was kind of crazy right?!**


	7. Jace

Clary

" _So Jace huh?" My mom asks braiding my hair in pig tails. I smile at her._

" _Yes Jace. He's probably the best guy I have ever met."_

" _Clary you are only 10 years old there will be other guys trust me."_

" _Yeah but none of them will be like him. He's so dreamy mother."_

" _A 10-year-old is dreamy? I must meet this child." She tugs on both to make sure they stick together and then she pulls me into a hug. I've always loved our hugs. It makes me feel so at ease. A huge pit at the bottom of my stomach starts to form. My mother meeting Jace can go two ways. She could either hate him or love him. Obviously I want her to love him because what if we get married some day?_

" _Clary." I hear my mom say and see her speak it but the sound of her voice is getting fuzzy, almost like she is trying to talk to me while I am under water._

" _Clary." She says again but only this time it's not just fuzzy but it's deeper. A deeper voice?_

"A girl passing out at one of your shows isn't unheard of Jace but seriously she looks like she's 12." I don't open my eyes immediately because I have a feeling it's going to be really bright and I have a huge headache.

"What does her looks have to do with the fact that she passed out? It could be a heat stroke for all we know, have some compassion Alec." I hear Jace say to the rude boy from before.

I open my eyes and see Jace who looks the same and different all at once. How is that possible? His eyes are the beautiful shade of gold just like I remember. When he sees me he smiles. That same grin that melted hearts so long ago and probably still is melting hearts. We were friends, best friends. This is so weird.

"Uh what happened to me?" I ask feeling the back of my head for any bumps which luckily there isn't any.

"You fainted at the sight of this creature in front of you." The other guy I'm assuming, Alec, says looking at me with no emotion other then what appears to be boredom.

Jace ignores him and hands me a bottle of water and what looks like ibuprofen. "You fainted because it was probably too hot. I mean the shirt I was wearing practically stuck to my skin so I am not surprised that you did or well that anyone did."

"Oh were there others?"

"No just you but that's okay. Are you okay?" He looks me up and down. I notice the dress I am wearing is riding up on my legs showing more skin then I intended. Jace's eyes don't focus on that, just on me and my condition.

"You aren't going to sue right?" Alec asks with concern.

"ALEC. Can you give me a couple of minutes with her please?" Alec looks from me to Jace and back at me and shrugs shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that Clary. That's Alec. He's sort of my manager although now I'm beginning to regret hiring him." Jace chuckles, his laugh has always been comforting.

"How do you know him? He doesn't really seem like your type of crowd to hang out with." Just by the way he dresses and how he just treated a complete stranger that for all he knew could be Jace's biggest fan. Maybe he's just sick of fans. I know I would be.

"Alec is an old family friend. Don't worry he's not that bad. You didn't answer my question are you alright?"

Am I? I try to wonder that myself. I mean here I am in front of a man I haven't seen in years and I go and faint in front of him. Maybe I should go see a doctor? This isn't the ideal reunion I had in mind.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." I say with a small smile. He moves over to the couch and sits next to me not looking at me. We are in silence and I take this opportunity to look around. I don't see Simon and realize I totally forgot about him. How can you forget about one of your closest friends?

 _Um don't you mean best friends?_

"Oh my god I totally forgot about Simon!"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I was taken back by that question since I never have really thought about Simon like that. To be frank I haven't really thought about any guy like that. At least not since Jace.

"No he's my friend that I brought here. He must be worried sick."

"Oh you mean the guy with the glasses? No he's in good hands. Plus, I don't think he's worried too much. He's too busy drooling over Alec's sister."

"You don't know him like I do." I say quietly almost upset. How can Jace think that Simon wouldn't be worried about me?

I hurry out of the room without saying anything, in search of Simon. I spot him with Alec and a tall girl with black hair leaning against a railing playing with Simons hair. Jace is right, Simon is drooling, and it's pretty obvious how much he is.

I fold my arms and stare at the side of Simons face waiting for him to notice me. Which it really doesn't take long until his eyes fall upon me. At first he smiles but then notices the state I am in and rushes towards me.

"Oh my god Clary where have you been? Why do you look so messy? Is everything okay?"

"You didn't seem too concerned earlier." A voice says from behind me. I would know that voice in my sleep. It's Jace. Simon looks up and frowns but doesn't say anything because he knows he's right.

"I'm fine, can we go back to the hotel room?" I really need a shower and some food in my stomach.

"You have a hotel room together?" Jace asks with a hint of something I can't pinpoint.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes we do. Okay yeah let's head back I'm hungry." Simon starts to walk towards the exit and before I can even move Jace touches my arm and turns me to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You came all this way to see me yet you are running off. Just like old times."

"Actually that would go towards you. The running off part because you did the same thing to me. Only I'm still here for a few days so if you want to talk come find me. I'm in the hotel next door."

"The Hotel Dumort? That's a little bit shady don't you think?" Jace asks a look of disgust on his face. I just smile and nod.

"Historic buildings don't actually mean it's shady Jace. I'll be here for two more days." I walk away and I can hear him ask what room but I don't say anything. I don't say anything or do anything else but shut the door behind me. I can actually breathe.

. . . . . .

 **FirePhoenix: Thanks for the review I really appreciate that and I'm sorry it took me so long but I will be okay thank you!**

 **RubyDrew: HEY! THANKS. I hope the suspense really didn't kill you because I like you soooooo don't let it kill you! Enjoy!**

 **Fangirl517: haha I don't even know how I come up with the chapters but can you imagine actually reading a book like that?! Yeah I'm sorry I like to keep my chapters rather short because I feel like if I don't end for a while people will get bored so.**

 **BrunetteAngel: Yeah she does faint a lot haha. She should probably get that checked out right? I'm sorry for the errors. I try to check everything before I send it out. Thank you for the review!**

 **TheInfernalArtifices: Don't worry I will not quit I promise! Thank you!**

 **Panda: Hi thank you sorry if this wasn't fast enough!**

 **Guest: I thought you guys would hate me because of the fact that I took so long haha. He for sure saved her hope you like it thank you!**

 **FloraSilverFlush: HI that didn't sound creepy haha. She ended up in his dressing room so not creepy right? Haha. Thanks for the review!**

 **Page: THANK YOU**

 **Lizzie: Hi and welcome! Yeah I really didn't want to be one of those people who just don't finish a story so thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

 **BunnyRabbit: Clary does have anxiety actually which I haven't really touched on yet thanks for noticing!**

 **Mermaids; I hope this was fast enough!**

 **Wolf: That actually would have been a better chapter than what I just wrote haha. Maybe you should be the one writing this! Thank you for the review!**

 **Enjoy guys I had fun writing this chapter especially with Alec :D Sorry it wasn't as fast as planned! Thanks again!**


End file.
